Beloved Monster
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Remus will always be Sirius and James' beloved monster, and they like to prove that to him... The Marauder Way! For glowing neon


**For glowing neon :D**

Sirius strolled out of class, happy with how he'd done. Defence against the Dark Arts was always the easiest, and he always did it without a hitch.

"How easy was that?" James asked him, excitement glittering in his eyes. Sirius smirked and let out a long sigh.

"Pretty easy. Must think we're bloody first years or something," Sirius chuckled.

"I know, right?" James laughed. Sirius high fived him.

"Nice one," He whispered. James grinned.

"So, any sight of Lily flower?" James asked him, trying his best to be casually. Sirius smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not," He teased. James looked as if he'd just been affected by the Cruciatus curse.

"Tell me," He pleaded, reminding James of a wounded animal. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. She headed towards the library with Mary McDonald," Sirius smirked, "Are you happy know, stalker?" James glared at him.

"I don't stalk her!" He argued.

"Sure!" Sirius rolled his eyes as they strolled out to the ground. They met Remus at the grounds.  
"Where were you?" James asked. Remus bit his lip.

"I… you know perfectly well what I was doing!" Remus snapped. James sighed.  
"Oh, mate," He grimaced, "Not that again,"  
"Well, what did you expect?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm right here, you know!" Remus snapped. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"We know, we know," Sirius assured him, slapping him on the back.

"Glad to see someone's not thinking about shagging a certain redhead," Remus winked, gesturing to James, who was now staring out in the distance at Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon.

"Earth to James!" Sirius sung. James acted as if he couldn't hear him.

"James, stop pretending," Remus groaned. James ignored him.

"Yeah, stop imagining what Lily's vagina looks like!" Sirius snapped. James still ignored him but went bright red.

"You're turning red, James!" Remus teased. James went redder but still ignored them.

"Come on, Jamesy! Take a little joke!" Sirius punched him playfully. James turned around and glared at both of his friends.

"Don't be so immature, Sirius," He rolled his eyes. Sirius grinned.

"I love for being immature," He smiled, "Not Sirius. Anyway, it's kind of rich, coming from you,"  
"Shut up," James retorted back, hitting him on the arm. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Sirius mimicked in a shrill, high pitched voice.

"Boys, you aren't causing any trouble, are you?" Came a teacher's voice from behind them. They all turned around to see a disapproving and sceptical Professor McGonagall glaring at them.  
"No, Professor," Sirius gulped.

"Not at all," James shook his head in feeble agreement.

"Remus? Were they?" McGonagall asked. Sirius shuffled his feet nervously and James' eyes widened.

"Not at all, Professor. In fact, I was just about to ask them to come to the library with me to help me study for your upcoming Transfiguration test that you have planned for us, Professor," Remus mumbled softly. McGonagall looked down at them, pondering if they were lying or not.

"Very well. Mind you hurry down to that library, now, you wouldn't want to miss dinner." McGonagall reminded them sharply. They all nodded sullenly and began walking down to the library.

"Moony! You just got us stuck in the library," Sirius moaned. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather this or detention?" Remus asked rhetorically as the hurried inside, dodging a very dreamy Xenophillius Lovegood who was currently shuffling down the hallway.

"Detention," Sirius decided firmly, "Libraries are just… creepy. And weird,"  
"Library," James said quickly, "Otherwise I'd miss Quidditch practise,"  
"Damn you and your blasted Quidditch!" Sirius scowled, "I still don't understand why you're on the team and I'm not!"  
"It's just because I'm so much better than you," James teased. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _like _that's true!" Sirius snorted with laughter. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys even going to bother to study?" He asked them, sighing and leading them into the library, "Or will you just mock me as I study?"

"I dunno, Moony," James grinned, "Whatever seems more fun and beneficial at the time,"  
"Great idea, Prongs," Sirius smiled.

"I guess I'll have to get Wormy to help me, then." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha!" James grinned at Sirius and Sirius instantly got the message.

"Oh," Sirius smirked, "Moony and Wormy, sittin' in a tree,"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" James laughed, causing Remus to go even more red.

"First comes love," Sirius sung in mockery.

"Shut up!" Remus yelled at them, slamming an old, dusty covered book on advanced Transfiguration on the desk.

"Well, it is your time of month, so I'll excuse your extremely rude and shocking behaviour, Moony," James grinned. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sure you will, Prongs. You and Padfoot will take any chance to remind me that I'm exactly like a girl, won't you?" Remus sighed, flicking to a page on Human – Object transfiguration.

"That gave me an idea!" Sirius clapped. Remus sighed.

"Here we go again…"


End file.
